User talk:Jrooksjr
Israel wiki (Hebrew language) heloow i have ask for u. i am opened the israel wiki ikariam and i want to change the color wiki. u can help me? and in hebrow if u know: שלום, אני רוצה לעשות את התצוגה הראשית והרקע שלהם כמו של פה. האם אתה יכול לעזור לי? the fighter2 from the wiki team israel: he.Ikariam ty ty so much luck the issrael wiki now :) Re:Helping Hands No! You say it in the second sentence of your post: 25% of the 50 extra workers is 12.5 workers that produce good. So, with a normal production of 100, you can put 50 extra workers, but they produce only 12.5 resource. 50/12.5=4 workers per resource=12 gold less income. If 8 workers produced 1 unit of resource, then 1 worker would produce 1/8=0.125 resource and 50 workers would produce 6.25 resource, which is not true, as the 50 extra workers produce 12.5 resource (always with a normal production of 100). Ifaigios 14:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bug in the in-game Ikipeida This is not a bug, It doesn't display the reduction from the resource cost reduction buildings because those only affect that one town. The in-game help is for your alliance as a whole. Battle I would like to get your feed back re my comments on the Talk:Battle of the article Battle. Thanks Mighty Ikarios 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Reply posted on Talk:Battle page. 08:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) File Update.svg If it renders correctly Update.svg should look exactly the same as Update.png. Does it look the same to you? -- rmedic 11:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 3.3 info just noting that 3.3 info has been posted: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=76083 one of the changes is a limiting to 4 warehouses... this will affect some of our pages, but I can take care of that. When do you think we should start updating the pages? Tank Master 20:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing info from building page Hi, I would say get rid of the missing info tag because the missing info is basically irrelevant. No one is going to make different decisions depending on if they get 8% or 7% of their building materials refunded, and the huge missing information tag really disrupts the flow as you're reading the article, so it doesn't seem worth it to have there. Just my 2 cents, though. Bedevere13 07:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Mancha Negra's here. I saw your message in my talk page. I didn't knew there was a Portuguese Wikia :P Even so, I won't go there to complete it... It only has 1 page (the front page)... I rather prefer helping this wikia to be complete than start the other one from zero... If the information keeps together in one place and don't spread arround is easier and fastest tofind what we need ;D Thanks for the congrats by the way =D -- Mancha Negra 17:13, March 15, 2010 Hello again Jrooksjr I'm here to ask you why did you erased the entrances "This means that we gain 1,598,400 x 0,04 = 63,936 Total Score" ?? I've done the test to the future level 3 and the ratio is 0.04. That's why I've put that entrance in all researching futures... We don't know if 0.04 is the ratio for all futures but we know that it is for the second and third futures. Did anyone told you that's the ratio for all futures? If so, based on what? See ya* Mancha Negra 13:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok. I didn't said it was for level 3 because there is "For Future (Level 2) and upper levels" =P Mancha Negra 15:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Your information on the Embassy page is false. All first level embassies give three diplomacy points. I'm leader of Pax Romana on Lambda. I had a level 2 Embassy in my capital, giving me four points. Then, I built up two more embassies in my other two towns, meaning, according to your information, I would get 2 points. Wrong. I got six. Meaning all first level embassies give three points. I have ten diplomacy points right now, and only a level 2 embassy, and two level 1 embassies. Meaning, for me to have ten, all level one embassies have to give three points. 11:35, March 18, 2010 : I can give you the screen shots of all three towns I have and my alliance page. I have ten dipomacy points. One level two embassy, and two level one embassies. I have no treaties with anybody right now. Not even CATs, seeing as I just recently moved. Drachemeister 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : I have just tested the issue and I confirm that all Level 1 Embassies give 3''' diplomacy points. To test it, I built a Level 1 Embassy in one of my towns, which gave me '''3 diplomacy points. Then I built another Level 1 Embassy, in another town of mine (you cannot have more than one Embassy per town), and then I noticed that I had 6''' diplomacy points, which means that the second Embassy gave me '''3 diplomacy points, too. After expanding one of these Embassies to Level 2, I had 7''' diplomacy points, i.e. one diplomacy point more. Ifaigios 21:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was beginning to think world Lambda was glitched or something. I'm glad somebody has had the same thing happen to them. -- Drachemeister 00:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Temple I see, I am the IP address that changed the temple summary, I have checked wih the game, and it is indeed written that way, I am sorry for the inconvienance. P.S, do you have a Wikipedia account? Programmer101 14:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, I need to know if there is an easy way to transfer ALL templates from here to the Arabic version without translating each one alone <<< its been three days till now and iam not finished from them yet! Besides, I need to move an article from sub-category to the main Table. Thanx in advance... --Tabos 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gold Page Why don't you just leave it with a scientist costing 9 gold per hour, six with letter chute, and a worker costing 3 gold per hour instead of confusing everybody with "If you figure in the three gold loss for converting a citizen to a (insert position here)"? It would be way less confusing, and would make the page less cluttered. Drachemeister 03:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Flag Russia Hello. I ask applications for the text I translate with the help www.translate.ru. I edited the information about Russian server. I apologise did not know badly I understand it, simply thought that the arms and a flag belong to the country. The country > citizens > I though not the citizen of Russia but is not less Russian than the citizen. A picture has corrected. 05:38, April 13, 2010 please add info for me (I am a wiki noob sorry) :) Hi, I just edited the tavern page and added the amount of wine that can be served for level 42 and the building time for level 43. I can also provide the resources needed, but didn't know how to enter it. So I will leave it here and hope you or someone else will update it soon: Numbers provided are max reduction for tavern level 43: wood: 690950 and marble 1404301. I think I can provide the next level in a few days. Depends on the generosity of my targets. :) 07:46, April 14, 2010 user 71.117.214.151 man I hate it when wiki logs me out mid edit :P Tank Master 20:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Future Researches Your thought is right, with the exception of the '''Level 1 futures researches. Level 1 futures act like normal researches, and give you .02 Total Score points per in total (they don't give you any extra Future points). You gain Future points only from future researches of Level 2 and up (eg. Levels 2, 3, 4, etc.) : Maybe we should add a reference on the Scores page to mention this. Ifaigios 05:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greek server World links In order to view all the sub-forums at the Greek Ikariam Forums, you need to create an account there and then ask a Board Moderator (through the Ticket Support System) to enable your account. Without an account you can view only the Announcements sub-forums. We do not know the exact reason for this, some users that asked were told that it is for "safety reasons". Consequently, not everyone can see the links, but they are still valid for players with an enabled account at the Greek Ikariam Boards Ifaigios 18:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Town Hall levels 39 + Was an obvious typo in looking at the data, the warehouse calculation was not using the correct amounts. JohnDoe! 16:48, April 30, 2010 I edited entry 43 in the Town Hall as looking at the data it is easy to see the warehouses and Master builder score are from 41 instead of the data provided for level 43 JohnDoe! 22:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Armour Hi, I'd like to ask U about the armour. I mean what is the relation between hitpoint damage and armour. Example: Town wall 10th lvl has 600 hitpoints and 39 armour. Upgraded mortars have damage 325 and accuracy 10%. So 18 mortars have 325*18*0.1=585 damage to wall. So the wall should be collapsed in 6 parts and 7th should have 15 hitpoints left (so 17.5% hitpoints), if we don't consider armour. But we have to, because on the detailed report we see that the 7th part has 30% hitpoint (about 26 hitpoints). So, what is the formula for calculating damage? Some one wrote that ram cannot collapse the 23+ wall. I know that ram has mx 79 hitpoints and 23+ wall has 79+ armour. I will be extremly grateful if U can solve my problem Kozyr 13:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 12:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Patches The GR.ikariam.com Administration Team Leader says here that it is unknown if the Greek servers will be first updated to 0.3.3 and then to 0.3.4 or directly to 0.3.4. Unfortunately there isn't any note concerning this in any of the official boards for other countries. Ifaigios 12:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Max number of Warehouses I noticed that you edited the Template:Hardcap and the Museum page so that it says: However, this is not true. After researching Bureaucracy, there are 11 available building spots in the town. One is occupied with the Museum and another one with the Carpenter (in order to be able to have Max Reduction), so 11 - 2 = 9 available building spots for Warehouse. This means you can have up to 9 x 40 = 360 warehouse levels in the town, and the Hard cap for the Museum is Level 20, not 19. Ifaigios 12:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : This is true, but the GR or Palace are not essential buildings for building the Museum. And this does not mean that you will not e able to have any colonies. For example, you can make a new colony, build 9 Warehouses and a Carpenter there, build a level 20 Museum and then demolish some of the the Warehouses to build the GR and other buildings. It is a difficult, but possible :) So I think we should keep the information saying that 9 is the highest number of Warehouses a player is able to build in a town. Ifaigios 16:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Uhm...why is the Museum special about this issue? There are 11 spots: 1 for the building you wnt to build (it is no matter if it is a Museum, a Hideout, Barracks, etc) and 1 for the Carpenter to achieve Max Reduction, so 9 spots are available for Warehouses. The GR or Palace ARE NOT essential for building ANY building (neither the Museum). :: PS. Bureaucracy simply creates a new building spot, it does not interact with any building. Ifaigios 16:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- But why to make things so complicated? An example on how you can have colonies AND a Level 20 Museum: # Research Bureaucracy # Build a Palace in your Capital # Create a new colony # Build 9 Warehouses and a Carpenter in your new colony # Build a Museum in the remaining 11th spot and expand it to Level 20 # Now you can demolish some of your Warehouses to build any other building you may want in your new colony (eg. Academy, GR, etc) This proves that Level 19 is NOT the max level even if you have colonies. A you can see, there are a lot of cases, so why don't we just leave it to the 9 Warehouses limit? Ifaigios : Corruption is a absolutely irrelevant thing. We are not testing what effects this building structure has, we just want to give the MAX' level of the specific building. And as building 9 Warehouses is possible, a level 20 Museum is absolutely able to be built. It's pretty confusing mixing up max levels with GRs, Palaces, colonies, corruption etc. If it IS possible to build a level 20 Museum with any means, this should be our final word. Ifaigios 17:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry but I am not miscounting. I intentionally do not count the GR / Palace as it is NOT an essential building for building up a Museum (I repeat that we are not testing the effects of this building structure. With corruption or not, building a level 20 Mueseum is still absolutely possible) Ifaigios 17:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with this, but will a new player try to build a Level 20 Museum??? (millions of materials are needed!) And corruption and GRs are completely irrelevant with those buildings! :: I don't think this information will really help inexperienced players. At least if I were an inexperienced player an saw 2 hard caps for the same reason (warehouse limitations) on a single page, I would get confused instead of having things cleared out in my mind. :: Sorry but I still do not understand why there is so much worry about the Museum and the Tavern. What is their difference from any other building? Ifaigios 17:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK, if you want this information to be on these pages anyway I have no problem. Simply I am afraid it will confuse new players instead of clear things out. Ifaigios 18:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually 19 is the maximum achievable level for a musuem as it requires both a Carpenter and an Architect's office to have meat the warehouse requirements. This of course of course leaves you with space only for 8 warehouses (museum, plus the two reducers), meaning 20 is not achievable. I can not figure out how to modify the notes to express this though. JohnDoe! 00:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think that we should change parameter b= in Template:Hardcap so that it says that both a Carpenter and an Architect's office are needed to build that specific level of the Museum (or add a new parameter saying this, since this is not true for the Tavern). Ifaigios 05:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Scores/Patch 0.3.4 Yes, it seems that "future" researches no longer give extra points added to the Total score. Now the multiplier for ALL researches (futures or not) is 0.02 points per (the same with the Scientists score). In addition, players now do not receive any points from buying Cargo Ships, so the Total Score formula simplifies to: Total\ Score\ =\ Citizens\ +\ Master\ Builder\ +\ Scientists\ +\ Generals\ (Military)\ Score Re:Category change I changed these categories into singular form because I noticed some categories, like Category:Resource, Category:Research, Category:Miracle that were already in singular, so I thought that some other cathegories like Category:Units and Category:Island buildings should also be in singular. On the other hand, if you think it would be better that we have all categories in plural, I'm going to change these back to their original forms as well as Category:Miracle etc. PS. I also changed Template:Units, Template:Ships, etc. so that they place pages that have these templates on them under Category:Unit and Category:Ship, respectively, instead of Category:Units and Category:Ships. (if you look, for example, in Cook, it is in Category:Unit) I think that the Category pages themselves are not yet updated besause the server's cache needs some time to be refreshed. Ifaigios 21:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, I just read in Ikariam:Policy/Category that it is our policy to have categories usually in plural. So I apologise for turning some categories into singular, and I'm going to restore then in plural, as well as to turn the ones that were already in singular, into plural. Ifaigios 12:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Spy/Spying Pages Changes ;Spy and Spying pages I added comments to their respective relevant sections to indicate there is a discrepancy between listed Mission Risk Base percentages. The correct values need to be posted on both pages, before these two pages can be merged. ;Spy page In the "The math" section, I have added a modification/simplification to the formula used to calculate the spying risk, for people who are trying to determine what level of protection their hideout/spies are giving them. In the "Protecting your town from being spied on" section, I replaced the previous explanation and table that I felt showed minimal information, with a table and explanation that is based on the simplified formula, shows much more information, and hopefully is more useful. For changes to the simplified formula or large changes to table, please click on User talk:Blancmange and post change/request. I suggest this because the table is large and I have automated the work on my end, so I can change the table relatively quickly and easily.Blancmange 06:17, May 26, 2010 Re:Scores Are you sure that you have added the number of citizens in all towns, to the three primary individual scores? I often miss to add the number of citizens, so I end up with an incorrect value, so I am just wondering if you did the same mistake like me. My scores: Total score: 270,473 Master builders: 149,338 Scientists: 106,347 Generals: 3,578 Number of citizens: 2,064 (Town A) + 1,918 (Town B) + 1,918 (Town C) + 1,918 (Town D) + 1,223 (Town E) + 2,174 (Town F) = 11,225 citizens So the Total score should be: 149,338 + 106,347 + 3,578 + 11,225 = 270,488 , which is almost the same with my real Total score (the small mistake is due to the round up that the game applies to the individual scores). My Donation highscore is 7,212 points, so I suppose thar it is irrelevant with the Total score formula. Ifaigios 18:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It's OK! You don't have to worry about me, I think I can keep up with the wiki as long as you are absent. At the moment I have plenty of free time so that's the reason I am so active; there is no pressure, I do it for fun! Looking forward for your come-back :) PS. Thanks for "promoting" me into Bureaucrat. Ifaigios 19:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Embassies and CTs I just want to mention that an Embassy is not needed for making Cultural Asset Treaties. An Embassy is needed to be in alliance, which requires 1 diplomacy point. Consequently, if you are in an alliance without having an Embassy, you will have '-1' diplomacy points. This prevents you from sending CTs. So, you should either build an Embassy or quit your alliance. If you choose not to be in an alliance but still don't have an Embassy, you are able to send and receive CTs normally. As you can see, the Embassy is not directly needed to make any Cultural Asset Treaties, so I think that the "Production of diplomacy points" function of the Embassy covers all cases on the topic. -- Ifaigios 16:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happiness Actually, this is the combined bonus from Well Digging (+50) and Utopia (+200), that apply only to your Capital. As you have mentioned, these bonuses aren't included in the "Research" bonuses bar (with the microscope on it), there are shown in a different bar (with the crown on it), because they apply only to your Capital. But again, they are due to researches, building a Palace does not increase satisfaction at all. Ifaigios 11:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey This is Caladbolg, the moderator for the Ika-core forum, just wanted to let you know the beta is out. I wasn't sure if you had downloaded it or not... anyway, good luck and have fun, bye ;) 18:23, June 23, 2010 accumulated builder scores hello, I'd like to add accumulated master builder scores (like on the palace page) to some of the pages that don't have them. however, I played around with doing this on the town hall using the MBscore enclosed in brackets and then put in the total resources used this far. I'm finding that the number it comes up with is not always the same as if I had just been adding the calculated builder's scores together. specifically, I noticed a problem on the town hall page. I will go ahead and do the first five so you can see what I mean. Do you have a recommendation about how to proceed?Istril 02:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) City countdown One guestion! How i do city cowntdown? Fotaras Talk 04:44, July 7, 2010 New Ikariam Wiki ITALIA Here is the link! http://it.ikariamitalia.wikia.com/ I've imported all the templates and pages (which I will traduce into Italian), but images are missing... Should I upload them singularly? Also I need to know how to create subcategories in the TOC on the left column, such as the lists of guides etc. Thanks for your help! Minerva Titani 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) as regards the link in Wikikariam Home Page it should be: it: (Italian /'Italiano') -- Minerva Titani 18:05, July 8, 2010 Italian Ikariam Wiki - again Sorry for bothering you again. I've just received a message from Italian Community Manager saying that all the Gameforge Games' wikis have been officially approved by Gameforge itself. Is that true? Did you have an official approval from GF to create Wikikariam? Being things so, I can't create any GF Games Wiki (being it for Ikariam or Europe1400) without permission...Please solve my doubt...Thank you very much. Minerva Titani 09:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Categories I've still problems with templates imported from wikikariam. I don't know why the background colours don't show up in any part of the articles (main body, infobox etc). There also other problems, for example the position of the infobox for buildings which results too close to the main article. Could you explain me how to solve them? Also I don't know if I have imported all the categories. As regards images, I'm still uploading them from this wiki. Could you check if I put the right license for the building images that I imported? Just to know if I'm doing right. Thank you again for your help! Minerva Titani 19:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you make your sign to appear? I've made this Signature but I don't know how to make it work when I click the Signature button... (as you see my default sign doesn't work!) Thanks! Minerva Titani 11:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates I agree to merge the two articles, and I'm going to proceed with the merge, unless you want to do the task. Ifaigios 23:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Finally I decided to put the different sections of the article (eg. General wiki templates) to the related category (Category:General wiki templates) so that the content on each category page refers to the templates/subcategories directly below it. Ifaigios 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Problems with the link to this wiki Hi! In my wiki Ikariam Italia there's a problem in displaying the link (and the flag) to the English WikIkiariam and this is the text that appears in all the pages linked: "We are sorry, but there is no country / language code of '''en ' listed in the template, at the present time! This is an English language wiki so remember you can not those codes either! "'' Do you know how to solve it? Thank you --Minerva Titani 09:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It seems you did a great work on and the Server pages. Well done! The TT and CT subpages on the unit and ship pages, respectively, are a good idea too. PS. I now realized that the "Add a new image" above Monaco-toolbox doesn't appear on some pages (like when the edit windo is open). I apologize for removing the link from the toolbox a few days ago. Ifaigios 13:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) TT / CT pages It seems to me that the new Barracks/Training Times page looks awful now, with all of these tables and sub-headings. If we are gonna have this page (as well as Shipyard/Construction Times) like that, I am against of creating and maintaining the TT and CT subpages. These 2 pages are meant to summarize information, not to making things more difficult for people who look for this information. Ifaigios 00:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Nice idea! I also added an arrow to the unit-specific column in order to better attract the reader's attention. (if you don't like it please tell me) Ifaigios 23:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : But if you put 3 "=" signs it will place the table under the "Upgrades" heading on each of the unit pages. The Traning Times have nothing to do with unit upgrades (ie. they don't require a Workshop, and it itsn't the unit upgraded, but the Barracks) Ifaigios 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I now changed Shipyard/Construction Times in order to colour the ship-specific column heading with a more brownish style in the individual ship pages, and removed the arrow. Take a look at the table on the ship pages, and if you like the new style more, please tell me so that I change Barracks/Training Times too. Ifaigios 16:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I know that it's too much work to add to every data cell in both Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times, and that's why I commented the following on Phasma ExMachina's talk page: So if she's willing to do all of the hard work then OK. Otherwise I don't feel like copy-pasting parser functions all over the page (since the job can't be done with a "Find and Replace" tool). Ifaigios 00:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) hidden pages I was wondering if there was a way to make a page that isn't viewable to the public (preferably only to myself, but viewable only to sysops or something might be ok) while I work on a page? Tank Master 05:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saw mill hard cap see changelog for 0.3.5.1. It is stated there. And I have added it to the luxury resource to. Tank Master 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Achievements, do we want them ? NO. I don't want to be fixing useless edit :P And with a new version on its way, I am going to by busy again. saw mill revert I reverted the sawmill to my last edit because {Hardcap} specifically refers to buildings, not other things. It didn't seem appropriate to me to be referring to a building when it is not, also, sence it was only 2 pages (mill and luxury) I didn't see the point in taking effort to either modify hardcap or make a new function. If you fell this is in error, then I will go with your choice. Tank Master 06:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Achievements Yes, I think achievements are a great way to attract more contributors to the wiki, so I think we should really enable them (at least to try them -- if we don't like them in the end we can disable them as easily as we enabled them). Ifaigios 19:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Vary well. It should be an interesting thing to test out. Hopefully it wont be abused to badly. :) Tank Master 20:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Achievements are now live yes, i can get to the page. I still don't know yet how to you it (mostly awarding others the special badges). The changing of the name and image seems simple enough though. Tank Master 17:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC if you can, please find me in the #ikariam.org room of ogame (irc.ogamenet.net) Id like to contact you but not in a manor that leaves a public record. Thx Tank Master 21:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Great job very informative site here. well maintained, and well set up. congratulations! i hope my contributions are not more work than they are worth. keep up the great job, and i'll try to help where i can. 12:27, August 9, 2010 Dump page What is this page for, and why it is sysop protected? I don't see any content on the page nor I know any Ikariam feature called like that. : PS. Congratulations for your work on the server pages, now every page looks just fine and completed! Ifaigios 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Signature (again) Hi! I would like to thank you again for your help to my wiki - now I have a constant collaborator too! -. I have to bother you again with my signature. I've followed the steps you explained me and created 2 pages: Utente:Minerva_Titani/Firma1 e Utente:Minerva_Titani/FirmaX. But I can't find the option Custom Signature in the Preferences menu where I should copy the template for my new signature. Can you tell me how to solve the problem? Thank you! Minerva Titani 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It seems I was really lucky to get the 1,000th edit badge today! PS. I suggest also moving Flags to Flag in order to have all the main articles uniform, in singular, (like Building, Unit, Ship, Server, etc...) Ifaigios 20:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : OK, but I think that we can also use on the Flag page to make more clear the use of each page, like this: which will produce: Re:Category:Pages containing omitted template arguments Don't thank me; thank Wikipedia - I was wondering why this non-existent category automatically showed up on Template:Servers - so I searched for a similarly-named category in Wikipedia and found this information - so I posted it on our page too in case anyone needed the info. Ifaigios 00:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Ooops, I now see that I completely forgot about the doc= parameter - thanks for fixing this for me. Ifaigios 00:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 0.4.0 Ive added Patch 0.4.0 and will leave it to you or other admins to mod the front page as appropriate. I will also begin adding some info on dump once it is available on the live test server. (I have the info, I just can't add it until then) 11:45, 16 August 2010 Changes on categories in order to make the category tree clearer As resource sources (such as Saw mill etc...) are not exactly buildings (they are not mentioned this way in-game), but resource sources, I have now "moved" Category:Island buildings to Category:Sources, which I made to be a sub-category of Category:Resources, and deleted Category:Island buildings. I changed Category:Resources and Category:Miracles so that they are no more sub-categories of Category:Buildings, but main content categories (under [[:Category:Content). Also, I deleted Category:Player built buildings and edited Template:Building so that all building pages categorize under Category:Buildings, the way they are named in-game (they still show up on the non-existent Category:Player built buildings because the server's cache hasn't been updated yet). Hope you agree with my changes ;) Ifaigios 21:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ambrosia and Ikariam Plus Thanks, I have updated the page now. Tank Master 23:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image vs File well yeah, might as well get them, right? :D Tank Master 01:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature yeah yeah, i know :P but its more edits! (yeah, that's it...) Tank Master 01:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC)